Por fin te has dado cuenta
by nedia
Summary: eh..titulo opcionalmuy largoen fin...LilyJames.Momentos sobre esta pareja.que mala soy para los summary!


**Aquí tenéis otro nuevo fic. Si habéis entrado…no os cuesta nada leerlo hasta el final..(a no ser que sea pésimo…lo que tampoco os costaría contarme en un review!)Gracias por leer.**

**Capitulo 1.**

Era verlo y contagiarse de alegría. Se notaba que volar le agradaba; le fascinaba.

Por eso no podía entender porqué ese día mantenía una expresión seria en su rostro. No seria como cuando se concentraba en buscar la snitch. Su mueca denotaba furia, enfado.

Lily resopló por enésima vez. Se frotó las manos bien enguantadas y se volvió a ajustar la bufanda al cuello. Hacía un frío de mil demonios, otro punto a favor para preguntarse que era exactamente lo que hacía ahí sentada. Como una auténtica idiota.

Las gradas vacías imponían grandeza, rodeando todo el campo de quidditch. Era entendible que fueran tantas; tantas como alumnos acogidos en Howgarts.

Desvió la mirada cuando él se dignó, por fin, a bajar de las nubes. Que él notara que estaba molesta. Llevaba más de veinte minutos allí, esperando por él. Esperándole a él.

-Lily.-saludó el chico con voz apagada.-perdona, no me he dado cuenta.

La aludida cruzó el entrecejo y bufó ofendida.-solo vengo a avisarte que la reunión se ha adelantado.

El chico sonrió con algo de dulzura. Inconscientemente, se llevó una mano a su pelo y lo revolvió con rapidez, consiguiendo que quedara más despeinado que de costumbre.

Maldito gesto suyo. Tan sumamente infantil.

-¿a que hora es?-preguntó apoyándose sobre su escoba despreocupadamente.

Lily deslizó un poco la manga de su túnica de invierno y miró enfurruñada su reloj. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y un grito ahogado escapó de su boca – ¡dentro de tres minutos!-exclamó con agonía.

James soltó una carcajada que fue respondida por una expresión cortante y seca por parte de la pelirroja.

Lily se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar hacia el castillo, acompañada por un hueco "espérame" del moreno.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La pelirroja se ajustó la bata a la cintura y se agachó para subirse los calcetines de lana. No importaba que realmente no hiciera frío en la sala común, la sensación era esa. A las dos de la madrugada y en pleno invierno. La parte racional del cerebro gritaba "abrígate, por Merlín". Y lily le hacía caso. En cambio, hacía caso omiso a esa otra inquietante pregunta…¿qué hacía exactamente despierta a esas horas? Y otra aún más alarmante ¿Por qué lo esperaba a él?

Acalló sus pensamientos cuando el retrato se abrió con quejidos y gruñidos por parte de la dama del cuadro.

Y sus miradas se cruzaron. Daba igual que el moreno estuviera acompañado de sus fieles amigos. Lily solo lo miraba a él.

-fiera a las doce.-susurró con diversión Sirius.

La mirada gélida por parte de la susodicha heló la amenaza de sonrisas del resto del grupo.

-a ver, Evans..¿que quieres ahora?-preguntó de nuevo el joven Black.

Lily se cruzó de brazos y alzó las cejas.-¿desde cuando eres tú el portavoz del grupo?

-"_touche_, preciosa"-exclamó el chico exagerando una reverencia.

-¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo?-preguntó mirando de nuevo al de gafas.

-joder,Evans…-contestó Sirius rodando los ojos.-¿tú que crees? Hemos ido a dar una vuelta…pero ya estamos aquí de nuevo…¿Qué problema hay?

-joder,Black.-comenzó la chica imitando el tono del muchacho.-si solo son las dos de la madrugada…¿tu cual crees que es el problema?

James sonrió de lado. La chica no era muy alta, pero conseguía imponer con ese deje de ironía y enfado.

Aunque, sinceramente, no era lo mismo tener a Lily Evans en uniforme con su "p" de prefecta bien reluciente dándote el sermón, que tenerla en bata, con unos calcetines de lana hasta las rodillas y con ese pelo mal recogido.

-¿y a ti que te hace tanta gracia?-preguntó fríamente al moreno.

Remus dio un paso adelante y sonrió compasivo.-lily…ya nos vamos a la cama. ¿no crees que será mejor discutir nuestro castigo mañana?

-¿castigo?-preguntó sirius con alegría.-¿y quien es ella para castigarnos?

-Merlín Black…vete a tu puñetero cuarto!-susurró ofendida la pelirroja.-y no grites, capullo.

Remus sonrió de lado aprovechando a empujar sutilmente al aludido. Peter se apresuró a subir las escaleras.

Sirius opuso resistencia a la mirada compasiva de Remus y miró con confidencialidad a James, que miraba a la pelirroja con diversión contenida.

Lily bufó resignada.-¿Qué pasa, eres su guardaespaldas?

Y sin embargo, el aludido ni se molestó en mirarla. Su mirada seguía fija en el chico de gafas.

James asintió con confianza y Sirius chasqueó la lengua.

-hasta mañana pues.-se despidió Remus.

Lily observó como subían "parecen mafiosos" y en cuanto se perdieron de vista volvió su mirada hacia los ojos de James.

-¿y tú a que esperas?-preguntó con obstinación.

James se encogió de hombros.-tú eres la que quieres hablar conmigo.

Lily emitió una carcajada mal fingida.-¿hablar contigo? ¿y de dónde te sacas eso?

-aún no me has mandado a dormir.-repuso él divertido.

Lily abrió y cerró un par de veces la boca.-genial…-susurró al final.-que te quedé claro, Potter….si no te he mandado de una patada es porque no esperaría que tú me hicieras caso. De hecho..si mal no recuerdo, te he mandado en más de una ocasión a la mierda y yo te sigo viendo aquí.

-esa boca, Evans.-James se sentó en uno de los sofás. Lily tuvo que deslizarse hasta plantarse en frente suyo farfullando algo parecido a un "no he acabado contigo"

-entonces…¿querías?-preguntó con un tilde de socarronería.

-eres odioso..¿lo sabías?-dijo dejándose caer a su lado.

Lily se cruzó de brazos y miró fijamente la chimenea, ya apagada. James la miró de soslayo y sonrió con confianza.-ese es nuevo.-dejó caer divertido pensando en la sarta de calificativos con los que la chica le había apodado a lo largo de los cursos.

Lily arrugó la nariz.¿ y que se supone que debería hacer ahora? ¿Entablar una conversación con él….cuando ella siempre le había dirigido el menor número de palabras para expresarle que la dejara en paz?

James se levantó despacio y se estiró la capa que traía puesta. Se la quito y la guardó en su brazo.-bueno…¿quieres hablar de algo conmigo?

Lily resopló.-que no, pelma.-dijo sin mirarle. Subió sus piernas hasta el sofá, ahora libre.

James carcajeó.-ya era hora de que empezaras a darte cuenta.

Lily levantó su mirada hacia la suya. Los ojos canela del chico brillaban con alegría. La pelirroja enarcó una ceja.

-a ver…¿de que?-preguntó con voz cansada bajando su mirada. Volvió a ajustarse la bata.

-**de que estas enamorada de mi**.-dejó caer serio y decidido.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Notas: Holaaa! He vuelto…lo sé lo sé…he tardado mucho y aún tengo alguna historia que otra que terminar.**

**De todos modos quiero saber vuestra opinión. Si habéis disfrutado de este capitulo. Si os parece una bazofia…en fin…lo que queráis contarme…como si os pasáis simplemente a saludarme!**

**Quiero dejar escrito que este fic. Será cortito (no más de cuatro capítulos) y que no es una historia como tal. Es decir…solo serán fragmentos de momentos decisivos de la relación Lily-James.**

**Por cierto, que decir sobre que los personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling… y que seguro que a ella no le importa que los usemos..(eso espero)**

**Un beso para todo el mundo! Muaks**


End file.
